The UnBroken Gear
by BerryNeko199
Summary: Sakura Mikan,8 and Youichi,5.One day,they were separated by a cruel fate in ther past.Youichi went to a mystery school and mikan was home schooled.One day,Mikan's uncle found out that mikan has an Unlimited Alice Type.Mikan also met with Natsume,Youichi and OC.Will they fall in love with 3 boys or wait...FIANCES?
1. Chapter 1-My Unknown Past

Ahaha..i change the last 1 chapter into a new for being kind to me

I copied some of the last chap and I cant waited to make another chapter..but ...exam is just around of the corner~! -_-

* * *

><p>Start-<p>

Myself 8,

it was a rainy day,(in my house) i saw a little boy who was about 6 or younger beside my was a bit cold.''mikan,he will be living with us.''my father told me and that boy glared death at me without my father notice.i sweat dropped as i stared at him.''Hijiri youichi will be your little brother for...a while'' my father said with a smile

1 week later,

''Mikan,what's dinner tonight?'' my father asked me while sitting on the sofa.''nothing..'' i responded ''What? no way...'' my dad in puppy dog eyes.. ''just joking,i already prepared Omu Rice on the dining table'' . i noticed youichi in his bedroom and still didnt talked to me at all .Its kinda lonely.I asked my father,what happen to his parents.''One day,you will know the truth''' he said to me in sad bitter pains.

1 week 1 day (lol) later (its means tomorrow)

''what a sunny day..but i think its going to rain soon''. as i saw yoichi in his room and looked at the window.i still dont know why suddenly dad brought youichi at that time..kinda feel lonely ,so i talked to him.

''hey'' thats my first word to him. he ignored me and i was annoyed.''hey!'' i poked him many times until..''Shut up Noisy Old Hag..'' he glared at me but i stared at him. i smiled gently ''finally,you are talking to me'', i saw his face a bit blush. so cute!..''Huh?why are you so happy when i called you Noisy Old Hag?''I smacked him. that day,i started to talk a lot with him and sometimes we had a fight .In front of others,he acted cute with me but...Opposite when people...(act like you know).He still so cold to me but i know he is kind because i saw him feeding a black kitten in backyard eventhough he knew that Black Cat is the symbol of Bad Luck.

One day,''hey..from now on..i called you 'you-chan' ''.Then his face like -HUH?- mode.''For what?'' he asked ''revenge for calling me Noisy Old Hag''i said that as i rubbed his hair until mess and ran away''How dare y-'' he chased me and we got fight and got scolded by father. i know .. called him you-chan was a bit childish haha

Youichi povs-

its hot~ because of the summer-

''where is your mother?'' i asked her,'' i dont know.. i never meet her and i hate her...very much'' she said as she looked in a sky and licking an ice cream .''ouh...wait a minute..where you get that? '',i asked her '' i dont know',maybe in the refrigerator..dad bought this yesterday'' she said ''i want too!''i ran to the refrigerator and i found ...nothing..''Ah! i forgot!...maybe i accidentally ate yours?'' she said in calm mode''hey mikan..what the heck is 'accidentally'?''i said in dark face ''its not my fault..'' she still in calmed face..''You...gimme back my ice cream!'' i shouted at her ''if you want...you must help me '' she gave me an ice cream and a list to buy.

i saw a manga...in the list.

''this is to many...and..what are you going to do with this manga?'' i asked her .''A brat like you dont know anything'' she laughed.''dont call me a brat! you Noisy Old Hag'' then i got smacked again..''here is the money,brat'' she said

''Noisy old hag'' i murmured then i got kicked again..

''a brat? i already told you that i m not a brat!''i yelled at her..''wait a minute..how old are you..i forgot to ask you'' she looked at me. ''same as you..ah no...5...'' i answered -need-to-lie her .At first,she was silent and then..''pfft...then you are still a brat!'' she laughed.''Ughh..so anoying..'' i thought ''i show you one day..you are the one who a brat..''i told her.''are you kidding me? you are younger than me ,so you are the brat now'' she ,i hate being treated as a kid..especially by her..''i wonder..why you havent called me Onee-chan?'' she asked me and i said ''you dont deserve to be my sister ..so instead of sister..i called you Noisy Old Hag is enough'' then i was smacked by really hurt...

in that night,after went shopping...i hate do the girly stuff...really...''Kyaaaaaa!'' i heard mikan's loud voice.I ran into my house and i saw mikan was unconscious because she was knocked was nearly kidnapped by that man.

i cant see that man's face because it was dark .The blood is anywhere.I saw Old man in front of mikan but he was dead.

That man laughed crazily as he grabbed mikan' s hand.''hey dumbass..let go of her..'' i told to him..''or else?'' he replied to me back ''...'' i silent as my background full of evil spirits and when i walked slowly towards him,i grew a bit older like a 8 years old boy .He gasped and wanted to kill aura of evil inside my body full of hatred,Pains and darkness side tried to kill him .The eyes of demon , i summon the evil spirits to captured him but its too late..my body became weak..i sunk into 5 years old again..''i swear..i will kill you...one day..'' i said to him..

''so you are an alice too huh?'' that man said while looked at my eyes. Someone slammed the door..its was a group of men and the leader is a man with frilly clothes...for real? frilly clothes? at times like this? gross..and creepy...

the man who wanted to kill me ran away.. i cant move..my body was too weak..i hate myself ..

''Sh*T! we are too late! Group A go search that man and Group B helped them'' The Frlly man said.

the frilly man ordered his men to catch the killer and some of his men helped us..

thats what i know..time flipped fast..i was too weak and i also unconscious too...

In Hospital, 3 years later,mikan was awaked from her coma..

when mikan opened her eyes..she looked at her hands..

Mikan povs-

i looked at my hands.. Suddenly,i saw a mind was totally blank.i screamed ..i m too scared!I started became a cold person.i was told that i had been sleeping for 3 years!.. i don't really know about my past.. i dont know why there is a blood on my hands..but the bloods disappeared .. '' where is this place?'i asked...

''you are in a hospital'' someone said..who just looked like someone i know..

-''who are you?'' i said in confuse

"mikan,long time no see''he said

"where I am?who are you? who am i?'' I asked while covering my head

"Mikan,listen,do you remembered anything?''he asked

''NO! my mind was blank and my eyes...blind?'' i told him that i cant see anything

''...leave me alone please...'' i looked away

''as you wish...''he left in worry face

''... why i cant remember anything?'' i asked myself while covering my eyes.I cried

* * *

><p>Please leave me a review,<p>

thanks for reading my story,silent readers :3

i will gladly and appreciate your reviews always

and sorry for the mistakes :3

* * *

><p>just change a bit and add some<p> 


	2. Chapter 2-The Young Miss

Start-

Flash Back-

''... why i cant remember anything?'' i asked myself while covering my eyes.I cried

Now-

_time flies- 8 to 12:Levels UP! (lol)_

in Yukihara's mansion-

''Mikan-sama'' Shizune called me

''what?'' i asked her

''your Uncle told me that someone will pick you in front of the gate''she told me while combing my hair and help me wearing a White kimono

''hai..'' i answered back

_''so annoying...'' _i thought '' and also-'' i cut the line

'' i already packed my things so dont worry..'' i said as i tying my hair into a ponytail

''Hey...can you leave me alone for awhile?'' i asked her .''Haip Mikan-sama'' she left

i am blind and my another memories were erased..my head and eyes still bandaged

of course i cant see but i can sense... What i see was black...totally blank ...

i even hated myself and everybody..Why? i dont know..

End Mikan povs-

Shizune povs-

i left the room and saw 2 maids gossiping

''hey2 did you listen? our young miss, was nearly kidnapped by AAO's spies''The Maid with silver two ponytails

''Really? Ah! i heard it too! Our Popular Master was killed right? poor him..''the maid with black curly hair

''Poor our master...to save such a trouble dau-'' ''ENOUGH! WHAT IF YOUNG MISS HEARD YOU?! idiots!'' i said strictly

''G-gomen! Shizune nee-sama!we wouldnt do it again!''they apologized

''Huh..did you think where you got the money? Should i put you into-'' i felt someone heard us but,when i looked,there is no one..

''Shizune onee-sama! gomen! truly sorry!'' they cried.i left as I went to Young Miss's room ..''Mikan-sama?'' there is no one in the room.

''Hurry! Search Mikan-sama!'' i told them in worried face.''Mikan-sama!? where are you?!'' i thought

Everyone in the Mansion search searched every sites but there was no Mikan at there..Where the Little Princess go?

''Mikan! where are you? Dokko!? Mikan-sama!'' i shouted loudly

i called Kazumi-sama and told him in the Mansion was mess..They were in worried face.

Then i heard ''Kyaaaaaaaaa!''some one shouted. i heard that voice in Mikan-sama's room but its not her voice..

I ran and saw the 2 maids again...But the red curly haired maid fainted and blood everywhere..The Silver maid just stand there and holding a knife..She looked at me and Hold the unconcicus Mikan..

''You...one of the AAO's spy right? '' i glared at her..i tried my alice on her but its seem that her alice much stronger than me...''Eh..Trying your alice on me huh?you think you can stop me?'' She smiled in scary way.''Mikan-sama!'' i shouted at her

Mikan povs-

i cant open my eyes..i cant see anything..everything was black..i heard shizune voice called my name..What happen?

my body was very weak. .. i remembered...They were talking about me..was that true? i dont know..i saw another side of me.i just covered my head ..then,something glows .its was my Orange was a big stone and i made it into a is beautiful and warm..sometimes i can feel the warms over my body.I made it into a secret amulet for my own self.

_''mikan''_a woman voice?

someone called my name,who?

Continue-

* * *

><p>Please leave me a review,<p>

thanks for reading my story,silent readers :3

i will gladly and appreciate your reviews always

and sorry for the mistakes :3

* * *

><p>Hehe..sorry,is it short? well..i m in hurry ~i need to study hard~ TTwTT<p>

and sorry for the mistakes and truly soooory~

:v


	3. Chapter 3-Another Soul?

Start-

Flash Back-

_''mikan''_a woman voice?

someone called my name,who?

Now- (Mikan in her inner self)

''mikan..'' again?

_**''Time... Flip into the past..-''**_ someone speaking..Who?

''eh?'' i saw someone? a kid? i saw that girl was being ignored by her parents..

**''its hurt.. so..mone... ple-ase eras-e this things in m-y heart''** another voice...i saw a girl crying in front of me..

''Hey..who are you?''i asked her..she looked at me...she grinned? wait grinned? **''i take you over then ''**she said to me while inserting herself in me..my background was darker..i cant see anything..**''borrow your body for a while kay?**

Out of sudden,i recalled..i heard someone called my name..they were gossiping about me..about my past?

**''dont worry..i finished them just a minute 3 ''** she smiled deadly...my body felt just like being wrapped..

''what are you doing? you killing them!?'' i shouted at her..she ignored me..there is no one can hear me ...i m in a dark cage...someone...please help me... i saw a mirror in front of me.. i saw myself.. My other self was wearing a kimono, She was blind too..she was controlled by **that girl**..she in dark red eyes..**''i will never forgive you...''**she said while her background turned into a dark..noone can see her..a curse..she was talking with the maids that gossiped about me.''She wanted to kill them..'' some one stopped her! someone! please!''

no one will heard me..after all..

i saw two boys...in front of her.. they were wearing a mask each..the silver haired boy tried to summon and the other one was castering some fire around my other self...

**''...'' **she silent..still walking slowly toward the maids..''tch..it seems the fire is useless right now...'' the boy with cat-mask said while looking at her..

''now you know that? what a pity..kuro neko'' another one was smirking..

**Kuro Neko (cat-masked boy) 's povs-**

''you...'' i glared at him.. ''its better to take care about this first'' he said while summoning a dark aura..

''Huh..dark aura vs dark aura..hn..''i smirked at him..''this girl's aura is stronger than me...wait..could it be..'' his eyes opened widely..''what?'' i asked him.. ''there is another girl...the real mistress..in her body..'' he looked and pointed at the girl..she gasped..**''why?'' **she talked o her self again..i saw an alice stone..in front of me.i picked it up and ''Kuro Neko! throws that stone into her!'' he said while proctect us..with his alice.. i did as he told and i suddenly saw a girl..

the brunette haired girl.. wait a soul?

* * *

><p>Please leave me a review,<p>

thanks for reading my story,silent readers :3

i will gladly and appreciate your reviews always

and sorry for the mistakes :3

* * *

><p>i know it is short!i realised that i always put ''...'' many times. Lewl. I need to change a bit forgot to tell you that The REAL mikan is inside mikan's is another mikan inside her as well,another was trapped inside her body,in the mikan looked at the mirror,she saw her body was controlled by another body and her body's face become ..She was controlled by Another Soul.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - A Test and an Accident Kiss?

**Start-**

**Flash Back-**

the brunette haired girl.. wait a soul?

**Now-**

Someone pov-

''hurmm...looks like we found the 2nd.'' i grinned.''Okay2~ lets stop for a while!'' i interrupted were shocked except for mikan,well she fainted.. the background turn into normal..well..Mikan's maids also safe..Shizune-san fainted also.. hurmmm...no wonder mikan's alice.. i chuckled and talked by myself

''Narumi-sensei'' i turn back and i saw High School Principal...''Kazumi-sama?''. and i saw many teachers too..

SMACK.''you...'' he smacked me.''you went overboard! take mikan to the hospital right now..'' he said in harsh word..eeekk...is that so? i m dead for sure...

''Wait ...Mikan? this girl is...Mikan?'' youichi asked in wide eyes .Hurmm? Youichi-kun? what happen to you?'' i asked him.'' then i used my alice on her?!'' he in dark in a shocked face as well..this is the first time he showed his emotion..the youichi..

Natsume povs-

HUH? are my eyes tricked me or what? ''Unbelievable...'' i murmured.I glared at the put us in dangerous state just because this? What are they want actually? and the maids? they just DOLLS.. ''Natsume and Youichi,You Pass in this test'' Said Narumi,That Gay...''What test?'' i glared at him.. ''hurmmm...i wonder~ '' he said..

''Youichi,'' the HSP said and youichi just nodded. What the? this is not his self at all..what happen actually? why he said Mikan? hn..interesting ..that girl.. also,what are his relationship with her by the way? wait..that girl is HSP's niece..i totally forgot about that..

''Hey Narumi, what kind of mission is this?'' i hissed him.I was TRICKED by that gay teacher -,- ."well,natsume-kun,you will know that later 3 ''he said while giving me a fly kiss. i avoided IT and Casted some fire on him.''GROSS you GAY!'' i said to him in dark ran away..Dat Gay..

After 2 weeks later-

''Natsume! hurry up! we will be late you know!?'' Ruka said to me ''Hn..'' i replied to my best friends.''Hey,did you see Youichi ? Last time i saw him when you and him went to the mission.''Who knows..'' i cooly answered him.'now to think,That Persona didnt gave me any mission since that and Narumi, i hate him..very much..why he is our homeroom teacher again? last year too... ' i thought.

''Kyaaaaa! Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama! '' i heard a loud noisy scream. 'again' i thought while turning my followed me jumped out from the window and hide behind the bushes.''those annoying fangirls..'' i murmured.''Well,natsume,since when we can get out from here?are we gonna ditch class again?'' he asked.''gonna ditch'' i replied.''is that so,then we have a big trouble..'' he said in dark guilty ..i know..That Narumi,one day i cursed him ..

Suddenly, i heard a bunch of idiotic boys, from our classes gossiped... ''Hey,did you know!? i saw _her_ this early morning!''the pig said.''EEHHH!? i wanted to see _her_ too!'' the others said.''What are you talking about? is it because _that transfer student?''_another pig heard all their conversation... ''Beautiful Hazel eyes,Long Silky and soft hair,Smooth skin,Smell likes a strawberry!'', another one said.''bunch of idiotic perverts'' i murmured..i saw Ruka shivering..''Whats up?'' i asked him..''some what..i feel a cold aura from here..'' he said slowly while scratching his usagi..

''huh? cold aura?''i asked him again..''Kyaaa! Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama are here! what a coincidence!?'' another annoying bitches screaming..Ughh..ANNOYING.. ''Shut up you noisy!'' i told her with a cold glare..she just silent as well as Ruka.''Ruka ..lets go..''i go back to the classroom...''Wait up! Natsume! he followed me again..

when i reached the classroom, i suddenly bumped into someone...we fell and *''Chuuuuuu'' together. Our Lips connected,Our Eyes met and Open Widely..yeah..we kissed..

Continue!-

* * *

><p>Please leave me a review,<p>

thanks for reading my story,silent readers :3

i will gladly and appreciate your reviews always

and sorry for the mistakes :3

* * *

><p>i think i made Natsume like a pervert ._.<p>

okay2 *chu like a kiss's sound .i just make that sound a bit longer... HAHAHAHAHAHAH :v

thanks again for reading,stay tune please :3


	5. Chapter 5- After that kiss (moment)

**Start-**

**Flash Back-**

natsume pos-

when i reached the classroom, i suddenly bumped into someone...we fell and *''Chuuuuuu'' together. Our Lips connected,Our Eyes met and Open Widely..yeah..we kissed..

**Now-**

Natsume povs-

Her Hazel eyes opened widely.i can see her face clearly and she suddenly ran away.i can smell a strawberry scent

''Whaa?'' i in irrirated face.''seriously,she kissed me and then ran away!?'' i murmured.''But, it was very so good..''i said while touching my lips.

''What was so good? natsume?'' Ruka asked me and rested for a was very tired.''Whats wrong?'' i asked him.

''what!? whats wrong you say!? you left me behind! then i was chased by some fangirls from ou!'' He scolded me.''pfft..'' i looked at him then reflash something in my .'.did he know that? i think..maybe not because he suddenly appeared from nowhere'.i stand up and''Lets go..'' i told him while walking away.''where you going?'' he asked me.''Toilet..''i said cooly.''But,that way is...'' he said in questioned face.''Baka,to classroom'' I smirked at him.

Ruka povs-

''Haa!? is he out of his mind?'' i thought.''Wait, why he is so happy to go to classroom?He usually ditch class every day...Strange?'' i thought.''hurry up,if you late..i left you behind'' he said while smirked at me.''NATSUME!'' i yelled at him.

Continue!-

* * *

><p>Please leave me a review,<p>

thanks for reading my story,silent readers :3

i will gladly and appreciate your reviews always

and sorry for the mistakes :3

* * *

><p>Soooooooooorry very much.. i know its very Short...THese days, i have been very very busy. Need to that, need to do this . Very tiring. I will try to update more<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 - Beginning of that stage

_''Listen,i want you to know day,you will know everything...so please be patient okay?''_ said a man with a blurry face.'Just who is he?' i thought as i closed my eyes.

i opened my eyes again and i saw someone beside still sleeping and ughhh! i cant see him...my head was very dizzy.A fever? i dont think so..then what? wait...What happen? who are him? Ah.. i think i wake him..i still lying on a bed.I cant move because my body feel very weak..

He was yawning and stared at me. His eyes somewhat scary but warm.

''Mikan?'' he asked. He looked closer at my face. I speechless

''who are you? how did you know my name?'' i asked him in a bit shocked face.

''Mikan...you... nevermind..'' he looked away in depressed face.

''...'' i looked at him and my hands are shivering.''What happened to me?'' i asked

''dont worry,uncle is here too you know,Wait.. i called him'' he stood and went to the door.

i just looked in the window..what a beautiful sky..Then..its broken like a piece of broken mirror.'Huh?'

The sky turned into a RED BLOOD.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

i heard those sounds and i screamed.''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' i covered myself as i hide myself on the bed.A fear that surrounding me.I can feel their presence and someone is watching me...just who? Just Tell me! i guess there isnt anybody..no one can hear my voice..just like that time..

**Then the time stopped-**

**''Mikan-chan,its okay...dont worry...I al-ways protect yo-u''** a girl in front of me just kneeling and smiled in front of me.**''Hey, my name is Ene...i am jus another soul..a normal soul that could protect you..also...sorry..for that time..i have a bit virus inside me..that virus are evil...once you was captured by them...there was no light will save you...''** she said while smiling at has two pigtails and she wore a blue-aqua jacked and also a black mini doesnt have any legs..her skins more likely a bit disappeared but she can fly around..Well...a soul..

i looked at the clock..its still 4:18 p.m. Just now...its still like that..what happened?

**''its because we stopped the time'' **she smiled.

''Huh? stopped the time?'' i speechless.

**''pfft...you are so funny! mikan-chan...if it because you dont know what alice mean?'' **she chuckled again.

and i...speechless.I just shooked my face.

**''hurmm..okay i start with this,'' **she looked at me and touched my forehead. Then, i saw something like glowing around Light that she showed me was something that near to me. I regained some thing in my head.I can hear some voice and some memories.

They showed me What Alice mean but there was something is it?

**''Mikan,i finally stay by your side..i always wanted to see you again..'' **she smiled and inserting herself into my body.

**''Time...Continue..'' **she said as she smiled inside me.I can feel her presence.

I saw uncle opened the was sweating a lot.''What happened uncle?'' i asked him.

He stared me.''No..nothing..wait..Mikan? just now...did you..'' he opened his wide eyes.

''what?'' i asked him again..

''Mikan,you can see me?'' he asked

''See what?'' i asked again.

''You are not blind?''he asked again

''Blind? since when?'''' i asked him again in questioned face.

''wait uncle...just now...there was a boy..a silvered hair boy..who ?'' i asked again and again.

''Eh? you mean Youichi? Ah... that boy...suddenly wanted to ditched class for 3 weeks to see you...that brat...'' he said while he looked at me.

''Huh? y..youichi?'' i think i had hear that name before...When?

''Mikan...its seems..you need to control...'' he said and i cut the line

''Alice.. right?'' i said as my eyes turned those red eyes disappeared into a chocolate hazel eyes.

''Mikan? you eyes just now... nvm..'' he in shocked face and he decided, he wanted me to enrolled the school as a student of Alice...Alice Academy

* * *

><p>Continue-<p>

sorry for late updated and sorry for the past chapter.. I know there were something wrong! waaa! Gomenne!

its become mess...

i will update again later


End file.
